Oiram(Super Paper Luigi)
"Yes.I know I'm not real,I know I'm in reality a whole different person,I know I'm just created to destory anyone in my queen's way,but I didn't let that hit me don't you see? Now we will fight once more,but this time I'LL MAKE YOU ONE OF US AS WELL!" -Oiram admitting he isn't real then battling. Oiram is a villain in Super Paper Luigi. He is loyal to the leader of the insanity. History Oiram,(as Mario) was kidnapped by evil scissors and put into a castle,he got attacked in the castle where 1 bit of him was snipped off and replaced with a control chip,making him think his name is Oiram and obey the evil leader of the scissors. Luigi and crew first encounter him in a castle where the 1st shard is where he is trying to steal it from the castle's owner as well,after the battle Oiram states he'll return and tries to punch Luigi,but misses and falls off the castle,luckyly for him,into the water. Later,after being shamed by his boss.He goes to the desert to try to steal the map showing where the next shard is,in disguise he kidnaps Cherro the bob-omb in a sack then asks Luigi for help,he gets the map then attacks Luigi and crew,he gets defeated and gets flatten until the end of the chapter. If you talk to Cherro near him after his defeat,Cherro asks "Is the black thing a wart?" then Luigi says something and Cherro says "Oh,it's a birthmark? So sorry!" Later,in Chapter 4,he disobeys his master and suddenly attacks Luigi and his team.After he's defeated,Oiram runs away. And after Magic Guy's defeat,they both meet each other,becoming allies. Oiram is only metioned in Chapter 5,but in the intermission he talks about his evil plan. In chapter 6,Oiram and Magic Guy hypnotized Toads and tricked Bowser. He managed to "Robofi" a yoshi and send it to defeat Luigi,it failed though and even using the shard as a last resort,he failed again. In chapter 8,He attempts to stop Luigi from reaching his leader but fails and "Dies",reverting back to his non-mindcontrolled form. TBA Battle Stats and Tattles *Batle One. Stats: Hp-20. Attack-2. Defense-0. Attacks- Jump-1 damage. Hammer-2 Damage. Power Bounce-2 Damage. Tattle-"Thats Oiram right there,seem to be obeying the commander of the scissors. Hp-20,Attack-2 and Defense-0. He doesn't seem too tough,but man,no matter WHAT he says,I'm calling he big black thing by his ear a wart!" *Battle two Stats(Normal Form): Hp-20. Attack-2. Defense-0. Disguise Form Stats: Hp-20. Attack-1. Defense-1. Both forms need to beat both forms to win. Tattle(Normal Form):Thats Oiram...AGAIN! Really?!?! Anyways Hp-20. Attack-2 and Defense-0. Why does he want that map? What's so imporant about it? Attacks-Hammer-2. Hammer Throw-3. Shrink Stomp-1(shrinks target) Tattle(Disguise form):Thats Oiram wearing that hood. Hp-20. Attack-1 and Defense-1. How does that hood even GIVE him defense? Like really,What the heck!?!? Attacks-Jump-1. Mushroom(heals 3 hp). Hammer-2. *Battle three. Stats:Hp-50,Attack-7,Defense-0. Tattle:That's Oiram,he wants to beat us so much,he's disobeying orders! Hp:50. Attack:7 and Defense:0. Maybe you should use strong moves on him! Attacks-Angry Drink-(Gives angry status),Power Jump-6 damage,Fire Hammer-7 damage(can burn),Laugh(uses up turn to taunt.) *Battle four. Stats:Hp-50. Attack-10. Defense-0 Tattle:Oiram for the 4th time,but he also has used the shard for his own evil! Hp-50. Attack-10. Defense-0. We gotta beat him! Attacks-Fly-(Flies up for 1 turn,avoiding attacks.),Ram-7 damage,Ice Hammer-10 damage(chance to freeze) *Battle five TBA Quotes "How DARE you call this a wart! It's my BIRTHMARK,how rude little toad!"-After being told his black thing looks like a wart by Toader. Triva *The control panell during the first 4 battles is called a wart by a certain character,this is because it is ment to be a running gag. Category:Villains Category:Super Paper Luigi